Damn!
by AnnOchoaa
Summary: Quinn started a new friendship with Rachel, is that all she wants to get from her?
1. Someone new

**So, here I'm bringing you my first Faberry.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Xo, Ann.**

I turned around after feeling an intense look; big was my surprise when I found she was staring at me, so intensely I couldn't concentrate in anything else.  
I turned back to my notebook, and I started drawing since I couldn't pay attention in class; unfortunately, she was still staring, making me wanna stand to ask her "why?" Course, she wouldn't give any reason and make me look like a ridicule person, again, as always. But, I was wrong thinking that.

I was feeling really uncomfortable, so I turned again to confront her, but I blocked when she sent me a smile, and all I could do was responding with a slight smile.

To my luck, the bell rang announcing the end of the class, and my martyrdom, so I stand up as quickly as I could, take my books and run out of the classroom, I didn't want to meet her after class, I mean, I was shocked! Sadly, I wasn't the only one who wanted to leave the place, so I found the entrance full of people, and she was behind me.

- Oh, man. I think it's gonna get kinda busy getting out from here, right?- I heard her voice. Really? Was she talking to me? I turned my head left and right to be sure, she was totally talking to me.

- Well, yeah. It seems we're gonna be late to the next class-, I answered.

- By the way, I'm Quinn... Fabray, please to meet you-.

- Yes, I know. I'm Rachel Berry, and I can't say the same, you know-. And I wasn't lying, I mean, her friends were the ones who always threw Slushies to me, and my friends, and I knew she was almost as them, that's why I got surprised by all the things she was doing.

- Oh, damn! You know Sant and Britt, right? I'm really sorry because of the slushie they threw to your friend... What was her name? Oh, yeah, Tina. I mean, I told them not to throw it to a Glee Club member...- Sure, I couldn't believe I was talking clamly with her, all I was thinking of was to leave the place inmediately to join my friends. Actually, it was the first thing i thought, just before looking to her eyes... Her big green eyes. - Oh, look! They're letting us go out. I suppose I'll see you later, bye Rach-.

- Yeah, bye Quinn-. WAIT! Did she just call me Rach? This, surely, is a mad world.

With all this in my head I started walking to my next class, Science, a long boring hour of Science was the las thing I needed today; the only thing that comforts me was tha after that class I will be meeting the Glee Club!

An hour later...

Stupid Science class! Why can't you just help me forgetting everything? NO! We were talking about genetics, and that all those beautiful color eyes are genetics misakes... Of course, when we started talking about it, I lost myself thinking about the lovely green eyes Quinn has.  
But, everything is OK, now I'm walking to my favorite place, preparing the song I think I'll sing to Mr. Shue, well, to him and the other ones.

The big surprise I got entering the room when I found Quinn and her friends in it. No, God, damn...

Fortunately, Mercedes and Kurt were reserving me a seat, so I almost ran to them and sit.

- Hey, Rach! How is everything going?- I heard Kurt asking me. How was everything going? TERRIBLE! The worst fact, was that I didn't even know why Quinn makes me feel this nervous.

- Fine, I think...- I answered, trying not to look to Quinn.

- Just fine? Rach, today we're choosing the songs for the sectionals, and you-are-just-fine?- Mercedes interrupt my thoughts, I totally forgot that little fact... That's why I was preparing a song.

- What's up, dear?- Kurt asked again. He was my best friend, no one would ever know me as he does.

- I... I...- I didn't know why I couldn't finished my line.

- Yes, you...- Mercedes tried to help.

- I met someone new-, that's all I could said for the moment, because I started feeling that look again. Quinn was staring at me.

- Someone new? Who?-, Mercedes wasn't comfort with the answer I gave them, you know.

- Quinn, Quinn Fabray-.

- THE HELL!?- Kurt wasn't happy with my answer, I mean, neither I, but she was that _someone new_ I've met today.  
I looked around and found everyone in the room staring at us, well, at Kurt; I think he shouted pretty loud.

- Shut up, Kurt. I don't really want to argue in this moment-.

- Ok, but be sure we'll talk later-, he sentenced.

While arguing with Kurt, I didn't noticed Quinn was getting closer, until I felt a finger in my arm, making me turn.

- Surprise!- An excited Quinn Fabray told me.

- Oh, God. What are you doing here?- Damn, I think it sound derogative, and her smile turned to a line. - I mean, yeah, I'm totally surprised by that... I guess you're going to try to get in here, right?- I try to fix my last line giving her a smile.

- Well, yes. We've prepared a wonderful act we want to show you-, she said, smiling again. Gosh, she has a lovely smile...

- Great! I want to see it-.

We couldn't continue talking, because Mr. Shue entered the room, so I sit down between Mercedes and Kurt, giving them a look of 'we'll talk later'.

- Excellent, guys. So, before choosing the songs for our sectionals, we're gonna listen to a lovely act Quinn, Santana, and Brittany prepared. Don't be rude with them, please-.

And they started singing a song call _I Say a Little Prayer,_ all I can say about it was that Quinn has a lovely voice... And she move so good, RACH! Why are you talking like this about her? Didn't you hate her? No, I don't, I don't even know her... You kno what I'm talking about.

The song ended, and I was happy to know I wasn't the only one who liked it. We all accepted to let them join the Club.

- Ok, after this lovely act, we can start choosing the song or songs for the sectionals, any idea?- Mr. Shue asked.

I raised my hand as quickly as I could, and saw everybody making a funny face.

- Yeah, Rachel?- Said an amused Mr. Shue.

- I was thinking about something new, atractive, interesting, something like...-

- Barbra Streisand, no!- Puck cut me.

- I wasn't gonna suggest her, Noah-, I said knowing he hated his name.

- Oh, you, don't call me that, it makes me least sexy-, he said making everybody laugh, including me.

- Ok, as I was saying... Maybe we could sing something like a mash up of _In the Dark_ of _Dev_, and _Halo_ of _Beyoncè_-.

- No way!- Said Finn, - that's for girls, what about us?-.

- Oh, right, well, you guys can do the choirs...-.

To everyone's surprise, Quinn raised her hand.

- Can I make a suggestion?- She asked innocently.

- Sure, Quinn-.

- Well, maybe we can make a mash up, as Rach said, but with _Someone Like You_ and _Rumour Has It_ of _Adele_...-.

- No, that's still just for girls...- Finn interrupted her.

- I hasn't finish, Walrus-. Oh my! This girl has ovaries. Well, yeah. I admit I liked Finn once, but then i realized he's a moron. - As I was saying, Adele mix with _What it Feels Like for a Gir_l... So, what do you think?- she asked with a smile.

- Sorry, Rach, but I like the idea- Kurt told me, while he was raising his hand.

- So do I-, Mercedes also raised her hand... And so I do.

-Excellent, so... LET'S START!- Mr. Schue shouted. I turned to Quinn to recieve a smile.


	2. Oh!

- So... She is the person you met, uh?- Kurt was asking while we were walking to the exit of McKinley after the Glee Club assembly.

- Yeah, she is... You can kill me now-, I answered knowing how much she and her friends had hurt the Glee Club once.

- Hey! We won't kill you, she gave us a lovely idea for the sectionals, it means that she isn't that bad... Ha, ha-, Mercedes laughed.

- Ok, so it means I was totally right when I decided to put my eyes on her?- I asked shyly, knowing that the didn't know that I like her a little.

- WAIT! WHAAAAAT?!- Kurt reacted to my words as I supposed he was going to react. - You're trying to say that's the girl you've been talking of all these days?-.

- Oh, well... Not exactly, you know... There are a lot of blonde and mean girls in the school-, I replied innnocently. I was starting to get really nervous; first, because I've never admitted openly my sexuality, even with them, and second, because I didn't want to watch their reaction and endure their jokes...

- Ok, so... Are you, Rachel Berry, admitting that you're gay?- Kurt asked.

- I'm not gay, Kurt! I'm a lesbian-, I said a little terrified, but proudly, and inmediately I run out of McKinley, hoping my legs were so fast they could reach a certain advantage for my ow safety... Unfortunately, or not, Quinn appeared in front of me. DAMN IT! - Hey, Quinn.- I said politely.

- Rach, I am about to leave...- She paused for a second-... Oh! You're escaping, right?- I think she saw Kurt and Mercedes 'running' to me. - You want me to get you a ride?- she asked.

- Please! Well, if it's OK for you...-

- Oh, please! Get in the car, I see we should leave as faster as we can-. She almost ran to the other side of the car and got in, turned it on and started to drive; I took a deep breath when we left McKinley's parking lot. - So, why were those trying to reach you? Weren't you friends? I mean, if I can know...-.

- Yeah, sorry... Just...- I took another breath. - Done. Well, they were trying to kill me; not exactly. Humm... They wanted me to confess something I don't wanted to, but I did ,and I knew they were gonna start asking for more...- I tried to explain it, without saying a word like 'lesbian', or 'Quinn'.

- OK, I think I got it, ha, ha-. Her giggle was lovely, like little bells. - So... Where can I take you to? Or, do you want to go for a coffee?- She asked.

- I don't want to be a charge-.

- You're not! Ok, let's go to Breadstix, I love it's hot chocolate...-

- If you say so, I'm all yours- I said joking, and flirting.

- Damn, I think I'm liking this...- Has she just flirted with me, too? We reached Breadstix, so we got in and took a table that wasn't at the look of much people.

- So, Mrs. Perfect-Cheerio-Popular-Blonde, tell me about you-.

- Ok, Mrs. Drama, what would you like to know?- Wow, was all this easy? I would have started to talk to her years ago!

- Mmm... Let's see, everything!-. She laughed at me, I think because of my intensity.

- Well, my name is Lucy Quinn Fabray, - I didn't know she is name Lucy, - I'm almost 18, I love hot chocolate, I love photography, I think it's the thing I love the most in this world... I'm single,- she winked at me, her flirting again-, and I think that are my basics. What about you?-.

- Ok, I'm Rachel Barbra Berry, - she drew a little smile on her face, - I love singing, I'm almost eighteen too, what a coincidence... I'm single, too! Ha, ha. And I love cold drinks-, I finished bitting my lower lip.

- So, hot and cold, uh? We complement each other's...-.

- Ha, yeah, maybe-.

- Rach, I'm not sorry because of the thing I'm going to do, but with you biting your lower lip, you aren't really helping me-. And she stood up, to get closer to me, took my face and kissed me.


	3. So

_- So, hot and cold, uh? We complement each other's...-._

_- Ha, yeah, maybe-._

_- Rach, I'm not sorry because of the thing I'm going to do, but with you biting your lower lip, you aren't really helping me-. And she stood up, to get closer to me, took my face and kissed me._

- RAAAAACH! - I heard a distant voice calling my name. -Rach! Rachel! Are you OK?- And that was when I realized I was on Earth, and not on my dreams snogging Quinn Fabray.

- Yeah, yeah. Sorry, I left this planet for a moment-, I tried to apologize.

- Oh, don't worry. I was worried, I thought you were ill or something, ha, ha. You just scared me-. Oh, don't! And what if...? -... But, that's OK, it's fun, I just hope you don't do it while we talk or something, right?-, she finished smiling.

- K... I'll try, but it doesn't happen when I want. It was just... Forget it, ha-. I giggled some little to break the silence of the moment, I hated those silences. She giggled, too. - so, we were talking 'bout ourselves, what else can you tell me about yourself?-.

- Woah, it seems like if you're a CIA member or something...-

- No, no. It's just interest, but if you don't want to say a word more I think we could...-

- Here goes the Drama Queen again, I was just playing, mind this is the way I am-, she smiled again.

- Oh... Right! Ok, so...-

- Excuse me, would you kie anything else?- A waitress interrupted our conversation.

- Yes, please, an Iced Tea. Anything else you would want, Quinn?- I asked politely; she brought me here, she helped me 'escaping' from my friends, 'course I was going to pay.

- Hummm... -


End file.
